Take The Weight Of Me
by hisgirlfriday0
Summary: Finnick/Annie. How you ever wondered how they met and fell in love. This is their story. A thing for school so ignore for the moment, it's unfinished


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

...

"_Help" the girl's voice rang in his ears "help". He saw the raft, the raging water. The rain battered down hard against his face. He had to save them. Running towards the shoreline he dived into the water. The waves slammed hard against his skin; he gulped as they dragged him under and fought back to the surface. He couldn't leave them there stranded. "Help us" the girl's voice skimmed across the water again. He was nearly there,the scattered remains of the raft were in sight, and the girl was knelt in the middle of a square of wood. There was a woman laid next to her. Puling himself up onto the wood he looked around, he saw the woman, she wasn't breathing. She's dead, she's dead his mind told him. He had to try though, for the girl, she was watching him, begging him with her eyes. Boom, boom, boom his hands pushed down on the woman's heart. Nothing. He leaned her head back, opening her mouth and breathed into her. Silence. Looking up at the girl he saw that she was crying now. He tried again and again. Pounding and pounding but nothing would work. The waves were getting higher; he had to save the girl. Looking at her quickly, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her from the wood. Heaving her to the shore, he fell down on the sand, his breath stuttered. He should've saved them both. He knew it and so did the girl._

_..._

"Finnick, Finnick, Finnick!" The crowd cheered as he raised his arms above his head in victory. He watched his friend reach the edge of the water and helped him up patting him on the back.

"Maybe next time mate" He laughed, and walked back over his group of friends. They all patted him on the back and congratulated him. He was used to this, they had a race day every month and he always won. Finnick knew he was the best swimmer in the district and he relished in the glory. Pushing his hair out of his face he sauntered over to the barbecue and grabbed a couple of fish, placing them on a plate and digging in to them.

He looked up and noticed a girl with wavy brown hair staring at him from a distance, she looked down at her feet but he knew that face. It was one he would never forget. Annie Cresta. He knew her as the girl in the water. The one he let down. They were in all the same classes but they never talked. They hadn't spoken since that night. He knew she blamed him for not saving her mother's life. He blamed himself too. If only he had been faster, then maybe. He looked away and back to his friends who were laughing loudly. He didn't like been around Annie, she made him feel vulnerable and he had always promised to be strong. He turned back to the admiration of his friends.

The reaping was tomorrow, he'd been practicing for it every day just in case. He'd taken over his dad's job, trying to catch the fish himself. It wouldn't be that easy in the arena though. Here he had a trident or at least a spear; he highly doubted he'd find those in the arena. He never showed it but he was scared. He might be strong, but he couldn't kill, not people, not kids. It was cruel and he hated it. There was nothing he could do either, he'd stand up and fight but he couldn't leave his district to the mercy of the capital. He couldn't let his family have the same fate as the people of district 13. There was too much risk attached to rebelling.

"Who's up next?" Finnick announced loudly. The races were all he could do to escape the thoughts engulfing his mind. He looked around at his friends, none of them volunteered.

"I'll race you" an all too familiar voice shouted from behind him. Annie, why her, anybody else, just not her.

"You sure about that Sweetcheeks?" He replied cockily "I don't want to show you up too bad"

"We'll see about that" She shot back walking past him to the shore and began stretching "Well are you coming or not?"

He brought himself back into focus and joined her at the edge on the water. Her confidence surprised him, even the stronger boys in the district refused to take him on and here was little delicate Annie Cresta, preparing herself next to him. Perhaps he wouldn't use his full power; he didn't want to make her totally embarrassed. Then again she had asked for this competition, it was her own fault if she looked stupid.

"3...2...1" She counted staring directly at him. They both dived instantly into the water. Finnick fought his way through the waves but she was in front of him already. He sped up but he still couldn't catch her. He turned to head back to the shore, he looked up and she was already half way there. This was impossible, she was just Annie, just little Annie Cresta, but she'd beat him. She'd beat Finnick Odair and he was no longer the best swimmer in the district.

He trampled out of the water, breathless and confused. She leaned over him with a smug look on her face.

"Sugar cube?" Her voice sang.

...

**A/N: Please review.**


End file.
